Dance with me
by Lynaru-Chan
Summary: Zosan, UA. Quand les Mugiwaras vont en boîte, que Sanji se lâche sur la piste et que Zoro boit sa bière...


\- Alors, on profite du spectacle ?

\- Ta gueule, Ussop.

Zoro porta à nouveau sa chope de bière à ses lèvres, soupirant de plaisir à la sensation glacée de la boisson bien fraiche coulant dans sa gorge et agitant ses papilles. C'était une bonne soirée, les Mugiwaras profitaient de la seule soirée où aucun d'entre eux ne travaillait pour aller faire la fête en boîte, une petite boîte mais à la bonne ambiance, la seule du coin qui n'était pas trop mal fréquentée, tous ensemble. Ils y avaient leur petit rituel : ils se rendaient autour de la table du fond, commandaient tous une bière, trinquaient et ensuite, eh bien, les discussions partaient d'emblée sur des sujets tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Et quand la boisson courait dans leurs veines, certains se dirigeaient aussitôt vers la piste de danse, d'autre continuaient à boire (et le regretteraient dès le lendemain matin).

Zoro s'était accoudé au bar et fixait de ses yeux dorés la piste de danse. Enfin non. Il fixait une personne en particulier. Et ce n'était pas une de ces jeunes filles en tenue afriolantes qui se dandinaient de façon soit-disant sexy, non. Lui, il fixait Sanji.

Sur la piste, il était parfaitement dans son élément. C'était l'une des choses que Zoro avait remarquée au sujet du blond : Il était naturellement fait pour danser. Il avait une taille fine, des hanches capables d'onduler de la plus agréable et sensuelle des manières, et puis il y avait cette grâce naturelle et ce sex appeal qu'il dégageait quand il se lâchait sur la piste. Ses yeux gris rieurs et pétillants, ses lèvres étirées en un sourire malicieux et tentateur, ses joues rosies par la boisson et par la danse, les cheveux dorés ébouriffés d'une façon si parfaite qu'elle en paraissait voulue... sa chemise blanche, ouverte aux deux premiers boutons et aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coude, épousait à merveille son torse fin taillé en V et dévoilait la finesse de ses poignets et de ses longs doigts qu'il savait si habile. Et ses jambes, oh ses jambes... Il pourrait en parler pendant des heures, de ses jambes si longues qu'elles paraissaient sans fin, de leur finesse, de la façon si élégante qu'il avait de marcher dans ce pantalon noir qui les moulait à la perfection...

Il était à tomber.

Et visiblement, Zoro n'était pas le seul à voir à quel point le blond était beau, ce soir là, car si le blond paraissait totalement oublieux du reste du monde, Zoro, lui, avait bien remarqué ce groupe de jeunes pimbêch- enfin, de jeunes filles gloussantes qui gravitaient tout doucement jusqu'à Sanji, ou encore ce connar- enfin, cet homme qui collait Sanji un peu trop pour que ce soit honnête... Et Zoro n'aimait pas trop ça. Nan, il n'appréciait pas trop que qui que ce soit d'autre que lui ose poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur son amant. Alors il finit sa bière d'une traite et se leva, sous le regard narquois de Nami et Ussop, qui avaient bien remarqué le regard noir de Zoro.

\- Alors, tu vas enfin récupérer ta propriété ? Taquina la rousse sous les pouffements de Ussop.

Le sabreur se contenta de grogner avant de partir vers la piste. Aussitôt, lui aussi fut attaqué par des femmes en chaleur qui semblaient vouloir le séduire à l'aide de leurs décolletés généreux. "Pardon mesdames, vous n'êtes pas mon type d'hommes" ironisa mentalement Zoro en écartant sans le moindre tact une fille un peu trop tactile à son goût. Il s'approcha discrètement de Sanji, arrivant derrière lui sans que ce dernier ne le remarque. Il croisa le regard noir de l'homme qui collait son blond, lui fit un sourire moqueur - et un brin flippant aussi - avant de finalement entourer la taille de Sanji de ses bras musclés.

Le blond reconnut tout de suite l'étreinte chaleureuse et l'odeur musquée de son amant, aussi se coula-t-il aussitôt entre les bras de Zoro, se retournant pour lui faire face :

\- Mh, c'est rare que tu me rejoignes dit-donc...

\- Y avait un peau trop de nuisibles autour de toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Un sourire rusé, amusé et un peu moqueur apparut sur les lèvres rosées du blond (sur le coup, Zoro se demanda si Sanji n'avait pas fait exprès de laisser des inconnus l'approcher autant juste pour le rendre jaloux). Finalement, le blond entoura le cou de Zoro de ses bras et, avec un regard plein de luxure qui atteignit Zoro directement dans sa libido, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Danse avec moi.

Zoro ne pouvait décemment refuser une telle demande : il allait pouvoir se coller sans retenue à son petit ami, en public, sous le regard jaloux d'à peu près tout le monde - oui, ce genre de sensation étaient jouissive. Alors il rapprocha Sanji de lui en l'entourant de ses bras, ses mains allant directement se poser, l'air de rien, sur le fessier (absolument parfait) de Sanji qui en ronronna. Front contre front, ils ondulèrent au rythme de la musique, se frottant sans pudeur l'un à l'autre. Zoro avait une jambe entre celles du blond qui se retenait de gémir de délice à chaque frottement un peu trop appuyé. Ils se savaient observé par les autres danseurs, par ce garçon qui avait tenté de draguer le cuistot, par ce groupe de filles qui mattaient sans vérogne le couple, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas - à vrai dire, ils adoraient ça, ils adoraient provoquer le monde autour d'eux. Alors ils dansaient toujours plus serrés, toujours plus proches l'un de l'autre, leur mouvement fluides s'accordant parfaitement à ceux de l'autre de la façon la plus sensuelle et addictive qu'il soit. La tension était à son comble entre les deux jeunes hommes, leur lèvres se cherchaient et s'effleuraient à chacun de leur mouvement...

Finalement le blond s'empara des lèvres de Zoro violemment. Il suçota doucement la lèvre inférieure du sabreur puis la mordilla, avant de repartir à l'attaque de ses lippes. Zoro empoigna un peu plus les fesses du blond, le collant contre lui autant que les lois de la physique le lui permettait, tandis que Sanji empoignait l'épaule de Zoro d'une main et entourait sa mâchoire de l'autre. La langue du vert força les lèvres du cuisinier, et bientôt elles dansèrent ensemble elles aussi, se caressant et explosant la cavité buccale de l'autre avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Chacun essayait de dominer la situation, mais Sanji finit par rendre les armes, faisant sourire Zoro dans le baiser qu'il approfondit encore plus si c'était possible. Les mains du vert passèrent doucement sous la chemise du blond et caressèrent longuement son dos, le faisant frissonner. Lui passait ses doigts sans les cheveux à la couleur singulière, tirant sur les mèches courtes pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui. Sanji poussa un gémissement atténué par les lèvres de Zoro sur les siennes quand ce dernier passa directement ses mains sous le pantalon et le boxer de son amant.

\- Zoro, murmura Sanji, et le sabreur n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre ce que Sanji voulait à présent.

Il prit la main de son amant et tous les deux quittèrent la piste sous les regards amusés ou dégoûtés des autres danseurs. Mais les deux s'en fichèrent. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas Nami, qui montrait la vidéo d'eux qu'elle avait enregistrée sur son portable à Robin, ni même Ussop qui restait bouche bée devant leur fougue et leur non-gêne absolue (lui n'aurait jamais le courage de faire une chose pareille avec Kaya). Ils quittèrent la boîte de nuit main dans la main, les joues rougies et les sens émoustillés par la présence de l'autre, impatients d'arriver chez eux pour reprendre leur activité favorite. Ils se rendirent donc en courant comme des gamins vers leur appartement, où ils pratiquèrent une autre sorte de danse...

~ * • * ~ * • * ~ * • * ~ * • * ~ * • * ~ * • * ~ * • * ~ * • * ~ * • * ~

 **Ahem.**

 **Voilà...**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose sur Zoro et Sanji. Avant, j'y arrivais juste pas du tout, et d'ailleurs en ce moment j'ai encore quelque p'tit bloquage paske, bah... Je sais pas en fait '-' Mais là, j'avais envie de dire à quel point Sanji était parfait, à quel point Zoro le trouvait magnifique et à quel point y a cette tension sexuelle entre eux tout le temps uhuhu *-***

 **Bref.**

 **Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît T.T J'ai pas du tout confiance en ce que j'écris et recevoir des commentaires, même un seul, genre juste un "J'ai bien aimé" ça illumine ma journée vous pouvez pas savoir *-* Et si vous aimez pas, bah commentez quand même xD**

 **Bref (x2).**

 **Je vous fais des gros bisous baveux et je vous vomi Arc-en-Ciel dessus (paske j'suis une licooorne *-*)**

 **Lyn. /***


End file.
